In this equipment supplemental proposal, we are requesting an Argon/Krypton Ion Laser for support of the subproject of Dr. Hiroyasu Tachikawa in Jackson State University's (JSU) SCORE Program. The requested laser will be used as an excitation source for Raman spectroscopic investigations of bioelectrodes which are based on hemoprotein and quinoprotein enzymes. The requested laser is needed to replace our current krypton ion laser and argon ion laser (the production of plasma tubes for these lasers will be discontinued shortly) and also improve the quality of Raman spectroscopic data with the requested laser having a better stability and a higher laser power in near-UV to UV regions. The laser will be used as part of the Analytical Core Facilities in the School of Science and Technology and will help to obtain structural information on biomolecules relevant to Dr. Tachikawa's project as well as other investigators on the JSU-SCORE Program and other programs such as the JSU-RCMI Program.